Kiliel Drabble Collection
by Whisper-norbury
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles involving the Kíli/Tauriel pairing.
1. Skin (drama)

NOTE: _I previously had all of my 100-word Hobbit drabbles posted in one place (you can find it under the title "Transience" in my works). Upon reflection, however, I decided that it would be best to move the shipping drabbles to collections of their own, so that those who do not care for a particular pairing will not have to wade through their NOTPs._

 _Thank you for reading!_

* * *

 **Skin**

He has the callused hands of a mortal archer. His skin is coarse and cracked. He is as the earth, rock, uncut gems; something solid, something lasting. Though, the years ahead will change him. He will grow.

To my people, I am young. Yet, I have lived over ten of his lifetimes. My hands, after centuries of drawing my bow, remain smooth. As they always will be. I am immutable, static. I will not change. I will not grow.

My hands are soft and young as leaves.

His hands are rough and old as stone.

Yet, somehow, we are neither.


	2. Their Passing (drama - character death)

**Warning: Character Death!**

* * *

 **Their Passing**

I found him among the dead, but there was still life in his soft brown eyes.

"Where is my brother?" he whispered. "Where is Fíli?"

He clung to me as I brought him to where his brother lay, still breathing, on the bloody ground. I held his hand to my chest.

He reached out to his brother, their fingers entwined. Faint smiles crossed their lips. Their faces went pale and his hand fell from mine.

I turned away, knowing that it was right that they be together... knowing that whatever I had meant to him, his brother had meant more.

Please note that I am not in any way belittling the Kiliel relationship with this drabble! Kili loved Tauriel, but I believe that if Fili had still been alive when Kili was dying, he would have wanted to be by his side!

* * *

 _Please note that I am not in any way belittling the Kiliel relationship with this drabble! Kili loved Tauriel, but I believe that if Fili had still been alive when Kili was dying, he would have wanted to be by his side!_


	3. Falling (drama - character death)

**Warning: Character Death**

* * *

They called it falling in love, but she didn't know what that meant.

Falling was fearful, a mistake, an accident. Falling was something children did when they learned to walk; something old folk did when their age reached their legs.

That was not what this felt like. This was air beneath her, a flowing breeze, soaring, her heart thrumming inside her chest.

Then, in an instant, he was gone. And the ground rushed up to meet her, and her thoughts went black; and she knew they called it falling because it did not hurt until you came to the end.


	4. A Dream (drama)

NOTE: I wrote this one before BOTFA came out, so it does not mesh with Smaug's actual attack on Laketown or the events that followed. Please consider this AU of a sort.

* * *

 **A Dream**

It was a dream.

He barely new her. She would never touch his face or stare into his eyes. He must have fallen asleep after they left town. _Had_ they left town?

He smelled smoke, heard voices crying. The house fell away and he went under. Red rippled above him; the icy water turned hot. Then the world went black and he drifted.

But they found him. They pulled him out of the water and he felt breath in him again.

And her hands touched his face, and she looked into his eyes.

But it must have been a dream.


	5. Never Learned (everyone-lives humor)

**Never Learned**

"You've _never_ done it?" asked Kíli incredulously. " _Ever_?"

"There is no place to do so in the Forest," Tauriel told him, smiling softly. "And there were always more important things to attend to."

"So, you never even _learned_ how?"

"I have never had the _need_ to learn, so the issue has never come up."

"But... what if something had happened in Laketown? What if..." Kíli stopped, rubbing his chin thoughtfully; then he grabbed Tauriel's hand and tugged on her. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the Lake! You're about seven hundred years overdue for a swimming lesson."


End file.
